inaccurate transition
by So Guhn
Summary: tell me what there is to be insecure about. Lelouch x Nunnally. possible spoilers for Turn 8.


**a/n:** warning of "spoilers" for Turn 8?

_inaccurate transition_** ; PG13 - drama/romance/angst - Lelouch x Nunnally**

It is an entirely different sensation from being her saviour, her captor, her brother.

Before her now he is just Zero. All she knows is that he is Zero. While he, within, knows. (If only he had never said those words at that time then. The feel of Euphemia's hand still in his- a warm, kind sensation. If only he hadn't blood stained them both.) "Welcome,"

Nunnally says to him.

(Just like-)

"To the revived Special Administration Zone of Japan."

A chime of a bell. (Soft and beautiful, her voice. Lelouch has been angry all this time that he should not be allowed to protect her just because she is weak. Britannia puts no worth on those who cannot stand on their own. But even he cannot-) They had hung it upon their little home in Japan, in that dingy and wrecked room. Made of glass, made of charm. An entirely Japanese bell. By the window. Suzaku had brought it to them as an _omiyage_ from the festival he had attended and they had not. He remembers her delight, her touching the curving end and ringing it herself (little wind) when they had first heard its acquaintance.

The people from before are not here, they are dead. Euphemia killed them, he killed them. This peaceful, kind world is elusive and cannot hold. Like the Black Knights, like Zero's existence, it (they) cannot last. Nunnally has accepted them to refuse them whether she knows that fact or not does not matter. While it is true he has come to the conclusion that his role in Japan (the world) is no longer obliged to just Nunnally, still he wants to be with her. (Rolo's lips are different to Nunnally's, when Rolo speaks- being precise falls under a shadow, and with Nunnally it is a stunned rapture) stuck in his chest.

"Yes," and he does not want to speak with her alone (in the dark, Euphemia's eyes had been opened while Nunnally's would be-) Lelouch had called Euphemia blind back then, but this kind world Nunnally wants to create, he had been blind to it in reality. (All along.) Just because she cannot walk does not mean she would not choose her own path. He had (but without him this fractured part of Nunnally's dream would not be coming true? How could it? Because he has stained his hands, his soul, his skewed innocence, this was possible. Through he, through Euphemia's-) "However I have come Governor," and on second thought, his tone deepened (a murky depth) as if mistakes cannot be made this time, "to inform you- that we, the Black Knights will not join you unless you fulfill but one condition."

He is (selfish) not shaking. Continuing,

"This one proposal."

A step forward, and bold independence, offering to her as unfurling hand, arm, limb, fingers, recoiling just as quickly. He faces her and not anyone else.

"Confirm to us the importance of our union, our cooperation, our existence with you!"

That second thought hanging and completing, the Black Knights are aligned in seats row by row, daring Japanese, suicidal Japanese, hopeful Japanese. And he extends a hand to her to be hold (keep it), cloak falling back as he approaches ever forward despite any nonverbal and half made protest, "Nunnally vi Britannia!"

Zero.

He falls to a knee before her and gently bows his head, a rising gasp (disapproval, horror, wonder, and misconception from those that have followed and watched him). Nunnally's face dissolving, expression unsure, but not wavering by the sound of his movements, his voice... distance does not separate them enough for her not to feel its (resistance).

"Zero..."

Isn't needed anymore.

(But.)

What will be in vain, would will become vain and uncompensated if he does not- (exist.)

"In exchange for our cooperation make me your knight!"

Euphemia had in return, given up her right to the throne, her name. Just being as she was, Euphy. (But that is a half existence, keeping one part of yourself because it is convenient and preferable was,) Lelouch needs to- but Zero. Would have disappeared anyway, and so.

"Zero," heavy resolve, reasoning, how the chime of a bell remains! "You do understand that becoming my knight would make you swear a pledge to be loyal to Britannia?" and this is Nunnally in reply.

Zero shakes his head. "You are creating an unorthodox piece of history, what is it to you if you create but one more?" The negotiator, neither pressed by honey or trap.

He dares stand close to her after rising, and some Britannians present half rise in protest. His hand skims by the unseeable face, the unseeable eye, and falls to his hip the other rising in question, fingers curling. "Surely you can do that?"

(By your side.) Rolo said he would stay, and silently within the Vincent he waits. This will not be a repeat of last time (Euphemia) but the outcome is too far and distant and warped. He has crossed another line and he has no intention of going back. It is different to regret what was not intended than to regret what you did intend.

Nunnally does not answer for an entire span of 2 minutes and 37 seconds, Zero knows because he counts the seconds, each interval, precisely. And when he sees the slow and meager telltale of slight parting lips, lost syllable starting he knows his answer has come (delayed half a second.)

"I accept your proposal, Zero."

To the blue sky, his outline could be seen to her if only she could open her eyes and see him. (And she would know, without a doubt, by the shape of this figure, the holding of it that-) This time the world will know. This time there will be no mistake, no secrets spilled in the dark. Yet quietly and inevitably for only him to hear (though Suzaku's ear is near) "Why do you do this?" (Why do you desire this?)

Zero is the hope of the Japanese people, he creates them miracles. (Through their blood though they do not know, so long as he spills the blood equally on both sides-) "Because," _dakara_ (the devil desire to be born into something/one else though it does not know who/what and the possibility.)

He steps back, one, three. Breath had been caught when he had been close, and as he slowly moves away it tightens in their lungs. Anticipation. There is a strain about Nunnally's frame that Lelouch thinks- that Zero thinks if she could rise she would. (It's endearing, does she want to reach him?)

His hand lightly presses upon the top of his mask, a wrist obscuring his vision only momentarily, the back lifting up- like sliding scales whispering against each other (a snake?) compression, the lack of the pressure. A rising air, he lifts the mask and opens his eyes under the blue sky (the basking sun, they do not bask in it, they who shed blood- of evil and good alike) the battle has been long fought. Suzaku murmurs not his name, not his knowledge and by now Karen is not averting her eye but staring on unbelievingly (it is C.C. who has turned away, this was-) not.

Intended?

Still speaking through the black fabric that covers his face, "There must be compensation," he pulls it down.

And she does not know because he is Zero before her, the voice she hears is Zero's. The sound of his footsteps, his lowering body, the hand he places over hers. They are all Zero's to her and so,

-right now, even now.

His face.

(Lelouch's.)

Is Zero's.

He must be Zero because if he is not- (this is his conviction, be reborn again and again) But Nunnally draws the free hand forward and it skims undeniably gentle across his face and still, across the brow, the ear, the nose, his lips- "Zero."

He is,

_going mad._

"It's fine like this," Zero starts, (whatever it is that is heavy in the way his throat constricts) as long as she does not say what is no longer his name. Because,

His name is Zero.


End file.
